1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for facilitating the straightening of expansion joints in concrete construction and establishment of control joints therein along with related methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When pouring concrete slabs, expansion joints are needed for expansion and contraction that occurs in response to temperature changes in the weather and control joints are needed to help control cracking of the concrete as it cures.
Setting an expansion joint is a difficult aspect of concrete construction. In order to make the finished product look professional and attractive, it is essential that the expansion joint be straight, without any kinks, curves, or slants in it over its entire length. This “straightening” of the expansion joint has traditionally been done visually. This requires the worker to stand to look at the expansion joint, then bend to tap it into place at various locations, standing to look at it again, going back on his or her knees to tap it into place this way or that, standing to look at it again, back down on your knees to make any further adjustments, standing again, until the desired result is achieved. This is an iterative process that could go on for five to ten cycles before the expansion joint is only visually straight, but may not be truly straight, thereby resulting in an aesthetically inferior expansion joint set.
There remains, therefore, a very real and substantial need for an improved means of providing a straight expansion joint in concrete construction and to provide appropriate control joints.